With the rapid development of e-commerce and e-banking, demands for security are getting higher and higher. How to accurately identify individuals and protect information security is a key social issue that must be solved in today's information age. Biometric identification by using the body's inherent physiological or behavioral characteristics for personal identification has high security, and has gradually become popular in daily lives. Biometrics identification usually includes face recognition, fingerprint recognition, iris recognition, voice recognition, hand vein recognition and so on.
Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display devices have the advantages of thin size, light weight, wide viewing angles, active light emission, continuously adjustable emission colors, low cost, fast response, low energy consumption, low driving voltage, wide operation temperature range, simple production process, high luminous efficiency and flexible display, etc., and have been listed as a very promising next-generation display technology.
A display panel with fingerprint recognition usually utilizes an opaque metal light-shielding layer to block light. However, the metal light-shielding layer forms a large area of metal region on the surface of the glass substrate. When the display panel is pressed, the metal light-shielding layer generates a large stress, so that the glass substrate is easily deformed and affects the subsequent manufacturing process. The metal light-shielding layer is a large area of metal layer and may generate protrusions in the subsequent chemical vapor deposition process, making it easy to break the display panel, thereby reducing the product quality of the display device. In addition, providing a large area of metal light-shielding layer will lead to the appearance of additional capacitance and thus resulting in circuit delay, load increases and other issues.